


Who is in charge?

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: 100 word drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Head Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Master/Pet, Spanking, Sub Harry Potter, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Everyone thinks he's in charge, but him and his partner know who is truly in charge.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 100 word drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803757
Kudos: 59





	Who is in charge?

During the day you're in charge, the strong head auror. At least everyone thinks so. 

You and him both know all too well who really is in charge, who gives the orders. 

And honestly? You prefer it. 

Because only when you're kneeling in front of him, your black collar around your neck. Or when you're draped over his lap, completely naked, waiting on the next hit of his paddle or hand. 

Only then you're truly free. Because for once you don't have to decide, you only have to feel. Knowing your master will take the best possible care of you. 


End file.
